Sometimes Things Happen
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Taken from the beginning of Insatiable after Catherine and Vincent made love for the first time. What if there's a possibility, that Catherine could be pregnant because we don't know if they used protection or not. So is Catherine pregnant? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**After talking to Keiko Fujiwara who inspired me to write this fanfiction I had to write it and see what I could make out of it. So I want to thank her for the inspiration...by the way if you haven't read her VinCat fanfics I hope you get the chance to do so! They are really Amazing! **

**This fanfiction is taken from the beginning of Insatiable after Catherine and Vincent made love for the first time. I didn't think of it until after talking to Keiko and her mention of it of the possibility that Catherine could be pregnant because we don't know if they used protection or not. So is Catherine pregnant? Read and find out...**

* * *

**Sometimes Thing's Happen**

**By: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB**

It took me a second when I woke up to remember where I was at, and what had happened last night. The second I remembered though a smile formed on my face as memories of last night flashed through my mind.

Everything about last night was so perfect that I couldn't believe that it's actually happening, but it did happen and it was beyond what I pictured it would be like. I roll over on my side and it's then that I notice Vincent's not there lying beside me like I thought he would be.

I frown a little as I pushed myself up on my elbows, looking for him around the room and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I had hoped to be waking up in his arms, this morning, but I guess I was wishing for too much.

It's then that I hear the door shut and Vincent walks around the corner, holding a broom and garbage can. It took me a second to realize why he was holding those items before I looked down on the floor noticing the bottles and things on the floor and I wondered; did we do that?

"You're here…" I said as he walked into the room.

"Ah…yeah where else would I be…?" He asked me.

"If you were like, a lot of other guys out there, miles from here…

"Come on, no guy in his right mind would…

"Yep, I know how to pick em…" I said as Vincent picked up my scarf and blouse, walking over towards the bed.

"Hey." He exclaimed.

"I meant that past tense…" I said, as I brushed a strand of hair out of my face, taking the scarf and blouse from him.

"So did we do all of this? I said as I started to get out of bed.

"Wasn't Muirfield…" Vincent said as he started picking up the bottles on the floor, putting them in the trash.

"Right." I agree with him. "Here, let me help…" I said as I started walking over towards him.

"No, it's fine…" Vincent said as he stood up.

"No, it's okay." I said.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked me as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm okay if you're okay."

"I'm great…I just ah…I can't actually believe that we did this…" I said as I remembered last night.

"Yeah, I…it's fine, it's just stuff." I shake my head.

"No, no…I meant that we…you know…"

"Oh… yeah…"

"I wasn't just saying that because I wasn't sure if we could, but…"

"Now we can…"

"Yes…we can…"

"You know what…I think…we should…just…stop cleaning…" Vincent said as he closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I hate cleaning…" I agreed with him.

"Yeah, me too." Vincent said as I lost my balance since we were walking backwards towards the bed and I soon found myself lying on my back, Vincent hovering over top of me. Vincent soon claimed my lips with his as he pressed against me and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel things heating up as my hands reached up under his shirt wanting to take it off of him. I still couldn't believe that we were able to do this. Make love to one another, but I'm glad that we can. Vincent being in control with Ray Sheckman proved that he could stay in control. This time as we made love for the second time, his eyes didn't glow yellow, he was in more control.

**Vincent**

I still couldn't believe that I could make love to Catherine without hurting her for the second time. My biggest fear erased from my mind. I had my arm wrapped around her and she had her head rested on my shoulder. I still sometimes even found it hard to believe that she wants to be with me even after knowing who and what I am. As we made love, there was absolutely no fear in her eyes of me hurting her, only love shone in them. She really is amazing, I thought.

"This is so bad…" Catherine said, breaking me from my thoughts. I lift my head up so I can look down at her.

"What's so bad about it?" I mumbled.

"Just, I'm in so much trouble…" She explained. "The last time something like this happened…I…disaster…"

"Wait something like this has happened to you before…"

"Okay, not exactly…like this…" Catherine reached her hand up to caress the side of my face as she continued saying. "Just um…the last time I really liked a guy."

"Mm, liked…" I said

"Okay after what we just did…" Catherine mumbled…

"No I'm clarifying…" I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Stop looking at me like that…because I have a job now and I can't be dopy at it."

"How am I looking at you?" I said as I started to lean in to kiss her but before I could she said.

"Like I never want to leave this bed…" Catherine said as her hand caressed my chest and she leaned in to kiss me. I must say I have to agree with her, I didn't want to leave this bed, especially since I had her in my arms. After making love to her last night and again this morning I never wanted her to leave.

As our kiss deepened, I then thought about something that didn't cross my mind my earlier, what if Catherine is pregnant? If I remember correctly we didn't use any condoms… Catherine pulled away and looked at me in concern.

"Vincent, are you okay…?" She asks me softly.

"We didn't use protection last night…or…or this morning…what if you are…?" I start to ask Catherine, feeling slightly worried, I only hoped that she was on the pill even then I wasn't sure if that would protect her from getting pregnant by me and because of my DNA we don't really know what it's capable of.

"Crap. I don't think we did either…" Catherine said, realizing it for the first time as well.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked her, my last hope of hoping that she is.

"I am but…oh no…"

"Catherine?"

"I forgot to take it this month…" I roll over on my back and sigh, feeling worried now that she could be pregnant.

"This could be bad…"

"Vincent, what…?"

"My DNA….What if…?"

"Vincent we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet…"

"But…"

"Vincent…" Catherine said as she rolled onto her side looking up at me. "Hey…we'll figure this out okay?"

"But what if you're pregnant…I'd be ruining your life, your career…" Catherine shakes her head.

"Vincent I think by now you should realize that, you're my life now and…and if I am pregnant…nothing would make me happier than to have your child…as long as your there with me…" She said. I turn onto my side and I reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I'll be there with you Catherine. I'm just scared for you and what could…" She leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't worry about that now Vincent…first things first…in a few days I'll take a pregnancy test and we'll go from there…one day at a time okay?" I smile up at Catherine as I think again how amazing she is and how lucky I am to have her in my life.

"Did I tell you today, how much I love you?" Catherine shakes her head, smiling and blushing a little.

"No you didn't…" I lean in to kiss her, cupping her face with my hand.

"I love you Catherine and what ever happens, if you are pregnant I will be by your side every step of the way."

"I love you to Vincent Keller."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue? And also do you think Catherine is pregnant? I hope you tell me your thoughts, opinion, etc...and of course if I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget about trending at 6pm est and also lets try and get new beasties involved to watch BATB live tonight...let's get that second season Beasties! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Vincent**

"So how are thing's with Catherine?" JT asked me as he walked into the warehouse sitting down his bag. I shrugged my shoulders.

"They're great…"

"So did you, did you do it?"

"JT!" I exclaimed as my eyes widen in surprise. I'm surprised that he would ask me such a question. A personal and private question nonetheless.

"Hey, I'm just curious, Vincent…" JT said and then added. "I hope you're using protection…"

"JT, seriously man…you're gonna go there?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey…I'm just looking out for you."

"I know JT, but seriously in the nicest way possible, it's none of your business…"

"Vincent considering your condition, I think it really is my business…" I glare at JT.

"Okay JT I get it…we'll be careful…"

"Wait a minute, so you haven't been using protection, Vincent, what if she…"

"JT calm down man before you give yourself a heart attack…"

"I think I'm already having one Vincent…I mean come on could you guys be so careless?" I roll my eyes at him, he seriously can be over protective and a worrywart at times, but then again I can't blame him. It's part of his nature.

"JT, I don't know…"

"What do you mean, I don't know…Vincent…"

"Okay, I get it, but JT we were caught up in the moment and…well you should know how these things play themselves out."

"So did not need the mental picture in my head Vincent…"

"Sorry, you asked for details…"

"Ok. Detail yes, as in rather or not you used a condom…"

"Are we going to go back there?"

"Well, no but Vincent be careful okay? Plus right now isn't the greatest time to have Catherine pregnant, I mean if Muirfield found out…"

"JT, you don't think I've thought about that? I know it's not the greatest time and besides we don't even know if she is pregnant or not…we're both jumping ahead a little, don't you think?" I said, as I tried to talk some sense into him. JT shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out a bottle of Tums.

"What ever man…just promise me you'll start to use condo…."

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it man…I'm going out…"

"Out, weren't you just out?"

"Yeah, but I need to go for a walk, clear my head…"

"Okay, be safe Vincent…"

"Yeah, Yeah, you worry too much…" I said as I slipped on my coat and put on my bald cap before walking out of the door, leaving JT to his bottle of Tums.

**Catherine**

I lean against the door to my apartment after closing it behind me. I hated going to work no a days. Especially since I'm a part of Joe's manhunt for the vigilante…Vincent. I began to wonder how much longer I could keep a cover this huge from Joe and the entire precinct.

No matter what, I would never turn Vincent in, he means too much to me and if I lost him, I would feel like I would loose a part of myself. I pushed my back off of the door as I take off my scarf and coat, and I found myself wondering when I would see Vincent again. He's all I can think about these days. I especially wonder when the next time I will get to see him, is?

I walk over to the cupboards in the kitchen, pulling out a glass to get some water, as the idea of a nice shower came into my head. After taking a sip of water and dumping the cup in the sink, I walk over to my bedroom. I must say, the apartment feels somewhat empty without Heather in it, but on the bonus side, Vincent and I don't have to whisper to each other when we talk. I walked into my bedroom and slipped off my top and started to unbuttoned my jeans before…

"You know, Catherine, you should lock your window…you never know who could come spying on you…" I jump slightly as I turn around to see Vincent sitting on my windowsill.

"Vincent!" I exclaimed…

"Hey, I'm not the one undressing…"

"Well it is my bedroom…"

"You make a point…." He said as he got up off of the windowsill and walked over to me.

"I was just about to take a shower…" Vincent closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around me…

"Is that an invitation?" Vincent asked me, smirking a little.

"Well, if you want it to be…" I replied as I leaned into kiss him before stepping out of his arms and heading towards the bathroom. I hoped he would take it as an invitation.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, thought it should end here though for this chapter I mean. Not sure when the next update will be...that is if you guys want me to continue. Should I? Leave a review please and let me know. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while to update...but here is the last chapter for this FanFiction. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I sigh as I close my bedroom door behind me, leaning my back against it suddenly feeling exhausted from the long day at work. It's been hard keeping Joe's manhunt away from Vincent, protecting him from harm and protect him, I will. I just hated being apart of that search. A huge part of me just wanted to leave work, but that would leave to too much suspicion.

Work then reminded me earlier of feeling a little nauseated as I remembered about Tess asking me if I was okay. I, of course told her that I was, but it still stayed stuck in the back of my mind all day as I also thought about Vincent's bringing up the possibility that I could be pregnant.

I shake my head as I thought, I couldn't be, it's been about a week, but nonetheless I did buy myself three pregnancy tests that way I can put my worries to rest. I mean after all a little bit of nauseated feeling like that could be just because I was over doing it at work, which sometimes that can happen to me. I tookmy coat off and throw it onto my bed, before sitting down and taking off my shoes. I then fall back on my bed and look up at the ceiling as I close my eyes briefly, telling myself just to take the tests and get it over with.

And I probably would've if it weren't for…

"Rough day?" I quickly push myself up, purposely knocking the pregnancy test to the floor, hoping Vincent didn't notice them. "Sorry that I startled you…" He said as he climbed through the window and sat down beside me. I reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That's alright…"

"Everything…okay?" I nod my head and lean in to kiss him.

"Yep, everything's great."

"You're lying…" Of course his super senses would give me away…I sigh before saying.

"It's just work…"

"Catherine…" Vincent starts to say before turning to face me, and I glance down at his feet as they touch the pregnancy tests… "Catherine…what…" He said as his eyes followed mine to where they were looking down at the floor. I reach my hand up and lay it on Vincent's shoulder hoping I could turn him away in time, kiss him or something that'll distract him, but I failed to do so as he picked up one of the tests in his hands.

"You're pregnant…?" I shake my head as I take the box from Vincent.

"I didn't take them yet…"

"Catherine…why didn't you tell me that…" Vincent started to say as I put the pregnancy test down beside me before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Cause I didn't have thoughts that I could be until today…" Vincent arched an eyebrow at me.

"Catherine…"

"I felt nauseated at work earlier today, and thought crossed my mind that I could be pregnant. So I picked up a few tests on the way home because I wanted to find out if I was or not…it's either that or I keep on worrying about it and I…"

**Vincent**

I shake my head as I lean in to kiss her. The thought of her being pregnant excited me yet terrified me because if Muirfield found out or even her work, her and the baby would both be in danger, a danger in which I could've stopped from happening the minute we made love the first time, by using protection. But we carelessly didn't and now we may be facing the consequences.

"Catherine, you know I'll love you no matter the outcome…"

"I know…" She said as she reached her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"I'll stay here with you while you take the tests…" Catherine nods her head, giving me a small smile.

"Okay…I guess I'm just scared…"

"I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay…" Catherine said as she started to get up, I laid my hand on her arm, as I leaned in to kiss her.

**Catherine**

I sigh as I bend my head over the bathroom sink, my hands resting on it as I look down at all three pregnancy tests that all show a pink plus sign. It's real. I thought. I'm actually going to have Vincent Keller's baby and the thought terrified me. Not of having his baby, but a baby in general, as I thought to myself am I ready for this? In less than nine months I'll be a mother and that thought just scared me.

"Catherine…" Vincent said, his voice filled with deep concern as he knocked on the bathroom door. I look down at the tests once more before picking them up. "Catherine…" Vincent questioned me. Here goes nothing, I thought as I opened the door.

"I'm pregnant…" I said as I wiped away a tear that fell down my cheeks.

"Catherine…really?" I nod my head as I give Vincent the three positive pregnancy tests. Vincent sat down the tests after looking at them as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.

"It'll be okay Catherine…"

"How can it be okay Vincent? We're in a mess. Muirfield's still out there, you have Joe's manhunt looking for you, and not to mention when I start showing work's going to talk, I'm going to get questions and…and…" I said as I started tearing up. I felt Vincent's hand rubbing small circles on my back.

**Vincent**

I tried to comfort Catherine as best I could, I could tell that she's scared and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. This is not the best time to be raising a child, but no matter what I would be there, for her and our baby. I'd protect them from the dangers of the world. I kiss Catherine's forehead as I felt her pulling me closer against her.

"It's going to be alright…" Catherine sniffed as she pulled back a little, looking up at me.

"How can it Vincent…"

"Because I love you and I will be with you through this pregnancy every step of the way." Catherine gave me as weak smile as she reaches her hand up to wipe away her tear that started to run down her cheek.

"I love you to Vincent…" She said. I smiled at her as I leaned in to kiss her once more before pulling her in my arms.

"So we're going to be parents…" I mumbled as I held Catherine close to me. Even though it isn't the right time to have a child, I felt excitement flow through me as thought of becoming a father crossed my mind.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I wasn't too sure on where to take this so I thought this would be a good ending for this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review please... :) **


End file.
